


Put Those Thoughts to Rest

by Cptnsambucky



Series: Alpha Sam and Omega Bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fifty Shades of Grey Bashing, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, or the books, sorry if you like that movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 13:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cptnsambucky/pseuds/Cptnsambucky
Summary: “What movie are you blessing upon my eyes today?” Bucky asks while entering the room.Sam looks up at Bucky’s voice and grins. “Just a little something calledFifty Shades of Grey."In which Sam and Bucky watch shit movies and are also horndogs.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Alpha Sam and Omega Bucky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560172
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Put Those Thoughts to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely going to be part of a series because I have too much to write about and it already took me forever to write this one. Also, I've never written an A/B/O fic before (it's noticeable) so please excuse it lol.

It’s not that Bucky doesn’t already know that Sam’s an alpha. How could he _not_ know? The scent of Sam is enough to make Bucky feel hazy and lightheaded, and a little turned on. It’s just that, he hasn’t really had time to come to terms with his designation. When he was younger, before the war, it was a disgrace for men to be omegas. Something about how it makes them ‘less than a man’, makes them effeminate. Which is clearly bullshit. 

He didn’t know how to process his body and the feelings that come with it. All his mom taught him was that omegas are meant to be with alphas and that omegas are supposed to carry children and that alphas are the protectors and yada yada yada. If you were a beta, you fell somewhere in between. Long story short, it’s not easy being a male omega or a beta, especially in the 1940s. 

Recently though, with him being done with HYDRA and actually having his own agency, he’s made it his mission to learn more about his body. Of course, Princess Shuri helped when he was in Wakanda, and the internet is always helpful when it comes to this kind of stuff, but there’s still so much more to learn. 

Like what the hell to do when your new best friend is an alpha and every time you see or smell him you want to climb his ass like a tree.

Bucky would appreciate some advice on that aspect. 

When Bucky and Sam first officially met, Bucky couldn’t really focus on his designation, because of the whole ‘fighting Iron Man and company while also being on the run from the U.S. government’ fiasco. But now that all that is over, Bucky can’t help but _notice_ Sam. How Sam looks, how he dresses, how he smells, God, how good he smells. 

Bucky can never act on these feelings though. Sam is all Bucky has now and he doesn’t want to make things weird between them. 

But man, is it hard to keep things platonic. 

Bucky is currently sitting on their couch reading a book while nursing a cup of chamomile tea. Sam’s out doing avengers stuff. Bucky couldn’t care less about that stuff, he’s been a soldier for as long as a lifetime, he deserves a little break. Maybe one day he’ll get back out on the field, but not now, definitely not now. 

Bucky just finishes a chapter in his book when the sound of keys jingling in the front door are heard, and if anybody asks, Bucky would deny perking up like a dog. The door opens and in walks Sam, sweaty and covered in debris. 

“God, what the hell happened to you?” Bucky couldn’t help but ask. Sam looked like shit and Bucky was happy to tell him that. 

Sam puts his shield down with a chuckle and a wince. “It was nothing. Just a run of the mill villain. Evil plan, bombing buildings, and all that jazz.”

Bucky puts his book and mug down and makes his way over to Sam. “Are you okay?”

Sam dismisses Bucky with a wave of his hand. “I’m fine. Just got a couple bruises.”

Bucky hums. Sam doesn’t look too hurt, he looks fine, ‘_more than fine actually_’ he thinks. 

“Well, I’m going to go take a shower. Wanna order some pizza and watch bad movies later?” Sam asks while taking his wings off and unzipping his uniform.

Bucky has to try not to stare at Sam’s chest when the uniform falls down his arms. Sam’s always been muscular, but after taking the mantle of Captain America, he’s buffed _up_. Bucky is muscular too, the serum helps with that, but there’s something about Sam being muscular, without help from any serum or anything, that gets Bucky going. 

Sam clearing his throat is what snaps Bucky out of his trance. Bucky shakes his head a little, he knows he’s blushing a bright red, and clears his own throat so that he doesn’t sound as breathless as he feels. 

“Sorry, I was um, daydreaming. But, yeah, pizza and bad movies sounds great,” Bucky replies with a smile. 

Sam smiles back. “Great. I’ll order the pizza after my shower,” then Sam walks up the stairs. After a few moments Bucky hears the shower running and he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

‘_Get it together!_’ Bucky thinks. ‘_Stop thinking about Sam that way!_’ 

Bucky shakes his head again and busies himself by putting his book away and washing out the mug he was drinking out of. After finishing that he decides to tidy up the kitchen, he needs something to do to distract his mind from Sam. 

He never fully understood how omegas can see an alpha and completely trust them, how an omega can be with an alpha and never question them and willingly carry the alpha’s children. After meeting Sam though, Bucky understands completely. Bucky can easily see him and Sam together that way. Bucky trusts Sam, he could actually imagine him carrying Sam’s children. 

Bucky can feel his cheeks heating up just thinking about him carrying Sam’s child. He’s never thought about it until now, but he realizes that he _wants_ that with Sam. 

Not too long after Sam got in the shower, Bucky hears the shower cut off. He tries not to think about Sam naked and wet, water dripping down his muscular body. 

Bucky’s thoughts are interrupted when the familiar feeling of slick runs down his leg. His cheeks heat up and he curses silently to himself as he rushes to the bathroom on the main level and shuts the door. 

‘_Fuck. Bucky what are you doing?_’

He sighs deeply and splashes some cold water on his face, hoping and praying that Sam won’t be able to smell the slick that is currently drying up on his leg. It’s super gross but he’ll take a nice hot shower after the movie.

‘_Speaking of showers_’, Bucky’s mind unhelpfully supplied as his thoughts almost drifted back to Sam.

‘_No, Bucky_’. He shakes his head and exits the bathroom. He must have been in the bathroom longer than he thought because he looks to the living room and sees Sam setting up a movie.

“What movie are you blessing upon my eyes today?” Bucky asks while entering the room.

Sam looks up at Bucky’s voice and grins. “Just a little something called _Fifty Shades of Grey_. I’ve never seen it, but the ratings aren’t too good so I figured it’d be a perfect movie for tonight.”

Bucky’s never heard of the movie, so he shrugs. “Fine with me. However, it better be bad, Wilson, because that’s what I was promised.” 

Sam laughs, --'_God, that laugh_’--, with a grin still on his face. “It oughta be. Wanna prepare the popcorn? Or should I? ‘Cause last time you used the popcorn setting you almost burned down the house.”

Bucky laughs. “Shut the hell up. It’s hard to make popcorn.”

“Yeah, if you’re old.”

Bucky bursts into laughter with Sam following suit. Bucky gently shoves Sam’s shoulder. “Asshole,” he says when his laughter dies down.

“Geriatric,” Sam retorts, causing them both to fall into a giggling fit all over again. “Okay, seriously though, I’ll go make the popcorn. So sit down and get comfy,” he tells Bucky while disappearing into the kitchen. 

Bucky heeds Sam’s suggestion and sits on the couch. He tucks his feet under him and grabs the throw blanket that’s over the couch and covers himself up with it. A few seconds later, Sam walks into the room with a big bowl of popcorn. Bucky could smell the butter before he even entered the room.

“Geez, are you trying to get high cholesterol?” Bucky asks while grabbing a handful of popcorn. He’s a super soldier, he can handle the butter. 

“No, but I am trying to fall into a food coma after we watch the movies I’ve got lined up.”

“Oh? What movie is next?” Bucky asks with intrigue while eating his handful of popcorn.

“You’ll see,” Sam replies before sitting beside Bucky. He covers up with the same blanket that Bucky is using as he presses play on the remote. 

Bucky gets settled in and grabs another handful of the popcorn. While he’s doing that Sam puts his arm on the back of the couch. His arm touching Bucky’s right shoulder and back and his hand resting on Bucky’s left shoulder. Bucky freezes, one kernel almost in his mouth. He chances a glance at Sam, but Sam isn’t even looking at him, instead, watching the movie intensely while eating popcorn every once in a while. 

Bucky finally places the kernel into his mouth, chewing it slowly before swallowing it, the feeling of Sam’s arm and hand burning a hole into his skin, but in the _best_ way. He could definitely get used to the feeling of Sam touching him. He almost gets lost in his thoughts again, but he wills them away before a repeat of earlier happens and finally focuses his attention on the movie. 

\---

The movie is definitely bad, like very, _very bad_. By that point in the movie, Bucky was hardly focusing on it. He couldn’t. It wasn’t even Sam that was on his mind anymore. Well actually, Sam kind of was on his mind. They’re at the scene when Christian and Ana are at Christian’s house, and they’re having sex. And even though it’s cringy as hell, it’s still kind of a turn on.

Bucky is just imagining Sam and himself in that position, he can’t help it, Sam’s sitting _right there_ and Sam is gorgeous, Bucky can’t help himself. He doesn’t want to sneak a glance at Sam because even looking at Sam will have Bucky gushing in seconds. He’s curious as to what Sam is thinking at this moment. Bucky looks at Sam through his peripheral vision and Sam seems mostly unaffected by the display. Which really sucks because Bucky is getting more turned on as time passes. 

The movie’s almost over and Bucky is on _fire_. The movie is so bad. Like so bad to the point that it’s actually kind of funny, and if it was any other movie, Bucky would be laughing by now, but he’s so turned on that he can’t even bring himself to laugh. He’s been fortunate enough that no slick has leaked out during the movie and he’s hoping that doesn’t change. He just needs to finish out this movie and then he’s home free. Hopefully, this is the only sexual movie that Sam has in store because if not, he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to last through another one.

_Finally_ the movie is over and Bucky is practically salivating. He doesn’t want to stand up because he knows his knees are weak and he’ll fall to the ground, but he doesn’t want to stay seated because he doesn’t want Sam to notice how turned on he is. He doesn’t think Sam notices, but he’s not risking it. 

Sam turns to Bucky with a smile. “That was even worse than I thought.”

Bucky barks out a laugh. “Yeah. It was pretty terrible.” 

Sam chuckles a little. He’s still looking at Bucky and it’s making Bucky feel a little self-conscious. Sam then scoots even closer to Bucky, their faces are mere inches apart.

Bucky gulps so loudly that he’s sure Sam can hear it as he stares back at Sam’s beautiful face. Bucky’s heart is speeding up and his palms are starting to sweat. He feels the slick running down his leg, he can’t help it, Sam is so close to him and he smells _good_. He just hopes Sam can’t smell the slick.

“Wanna watch another movie?” Sam asks softly, face still close to Bucky’s face.

Bucky nods wordlessly, smiling weakly at Sam, and Sam smiles back before grabbing the remote and scrolling through the movie options. Bucky thinks that maybe, just maybe he’s in the clear and that Sam really doesn’t notice anything. He breathes a quiet sigh of relief. 

Sam picks a movie and then settles back, arm still around Bucky and still in close proximity to Bucky. He recognizes the movie’s title and is relieved that it’s not sexual, he couldn’t hold it together if it was. He gets settled into the couch and is just starting to get comfortable when he feels Sam come close to him and whisper in his ear.

“_Are you enjoying the movie so far?_”

Bucky can’t help the full-body shiver that runs through him. More slick gushes out and he mentally curses his body for betraying him right now. He still feels Sam’s breath on his ear and Bucky sucks in a breath and nods shakily. 

Sam chuckles and kisses behind Bucky’s ear, causing him to shiver again. 

“You smell so good Bucky. Sweet, but also kind of metallic. Only you could make it work.”

Bucky closes his eyes and licks his lips. “Thank you.”

“You know, I could smell you ever since we watched _Fifty Shades of Grey_, did that movie turn you on?” Sam asks while kissing his way down Bucky’s neck. 

Bucky whines a little and nods again. “J-Just the sex scenes.”

“And why’s that? I thought you said the movie was bad.” 

Sam reaches the junction between Bucky’s neck and shoulder, where the scent gland is, and he gently kisses there, causing Bucky to squirm and moan. Sam kisses there again before pulling away. 

“Don’t forget, I asked you a question baby,” Sam smirks.

“The movie was bad, but I-” Bucky cuts himself off, flushing furiously as he clears his throat. “I thought of us in those situations.”

Sam hums. “So you thought of us having sex, huh? Of me handcuffing you? Of me _spanking_ you?”

Bucky must be leaking through his pants by now with the amount of slick that’s come out. He doesn’t answer Sam, but Sam knows that that’s exactly what he wants, Bucky is certain that Sam can smell him leaking more slick at just his words.

Sam hums again. “Well, how about we take this to the bedroom? So I can put those thoughts to rest?”

Bucky finally looks back at Sam and sees the hunger in Sam’s eyes. He bites his lip. Movie be damned, he can’t finish the movie with Sam staring at him like that

Who knew that Bucky would have _Fifty Shades of Grey_ to thank for him and Sam getting together?

Maybe the movie isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [cptnsambucky](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cptnsambucky)!


End file.
